Crazed
by mrose381
Summary: A murder happens in Strodefield. That never happens in little old Strodefield. Why is this person bothering poor Katie,Mason,and friends? Is the killer trying to mimic a movie character? Who will live? Because this stranger has their own rules.
1. Fear

Chapter 1:

Fear

It's a full moon & dark as ever on a Monday night in Strodefield,SC. The weather has been pretty chilly lately in October. Lacie Tillman is home alone in her regular one floored house. She is in the living room laying down on the couch watching TV and on the phone at the same time. She's a pale white girl with long orange hair in her hot pink pajamas which are sweatpants & a two strapped top and no shoes on. "So when are your parents coming back home?", a girl on the other line of her cell phone asks. "Wednesday!, and I'm going to live up this next day and a half", she exaggerates in a funny way. "So where's Bret?", her friend asks. "At his friends house, he'll be back tomorrow so at least I don't have to worry about his lame ass snitching on me for having George over tonight", Lacie says. "Lacie, if your parents find out then your dead, so you guys better be sneaky", her friend says. "Yea yea, we're just going to watch a movie," she says sitting up as the door bell to her house rings. "Um, I think that's him, I'll see ya tomorrow", "Okay", her friend responds hanging up as Lacie heads to the door. The bell keeps ringing as she heads there. "George I'm coming!", she yells. "Damn", she mumbles to herself as she opens the door and doesn't see anyone there. "Hello", she says low in tone looking around. You can see she lives in the woods and is at least a mile away from the nearest house. She goes back into the house confused and sits back on the couch getting her cell and calling her friend back. "Hello", her friend answers. "Hey, that wasn't him", Lacie says in a speechless tone. "Well who was it?", her friend asks. "No one", Lacie responds looking around and then getting back up. "Well that's weird", her friend says as Lacie is now at the door making sure it's locked. "Yea, but the bell kept ringing and I didn't see a car or anything", she says. "It's probably George screwing with you", the other girl says as Lacie heads to the kitchen looking out the window above the sink. "Beep", she sees she has a beep. "I have a beep, I'll call you back", she says clicking over. "Hello", Lacie answers. "Hi", a strange caller with a creepy voice sounding like a man says. "Uh hi, who's speaking?", she asks. "A friend", the caller says as Lacie opens her fridge door. "Okay friend, what's your name?", she plays along. "Let's just say, Blackie", the caller says. "Okay Blackie, I'm busy so you'll have to call me back", she says about to hang up taking some fruit out of her fridge. "Wait!, don't hang up", the caller says. "Why?", she asks sitting a bowl with a orange, apple, banana, and grapes in it on the counter. " I just want to talk to you and get to know you", the caller says as Lacie rolls her eyes and hangs up pulling a kitchen knife out of a drawer and starting to cut up the fruit. Her phone rings and she sees it's private and answers. "HEllo", she answers with a attitude. " Damn, what's up with the attitude", she hears her boyfriend George Winn with his loud deep voice unlike her baby voice say. "Oh, sorry babe, I thought you were someone else", she says in relief. "I'm outside so let me in", he says as they hang up. As she heads to the door, the house phone rings and makes her jump a little. She turns around running to get it. "Hello", she answers walking back to the door. "Why did you hang up on me?", the same caller from before asks as she stops with her hand on the knob and but opens the door.


	2. The Caller

Chapter 2:

The Caller

"Who is this?, and how do you know my numbers?",she asks as her boyfried walks up with a backpack. He's her complexion but with brown short hair and wearing darker brown boots,jeans, and a blue t-shirt. "Hope you guys have fun tonight", the caller giggles & hangs up. Lacie grabs George and closes the door. "What's wrong?", George asks concerned. "I think someone is out there and fucking with me",she says. "What? Why?",George asks confused. "I keep getting strange calls and I thought you were outside earlier because the bell kept ringing and I looked outside and no one was there," Lacie blurts out her mouth. "Don't worry,I didn't see anyone,just calm down",George says. "I'm going to take a shower then we can watch the movie", he says comforting her,kissing her. "Okay", she sighs as George hands her the movie and heads to the back. She looks at the movie and sees it's "_A Nightmare On Elm Street_"_. _

"Of all the nights,he picks a scary movie",she says to herself putting the DVD in and then heads back to the kitchen. As she's walking to the kitchen,she stops standing still like a zombie starring at the counter as she notices the knife is gone. "Ring Ring", she jumps as her cell phone rings but answers it. "Hello",she answers. "So what are you and George up to tonight?",the same caller asks devious. "Can you please leave me alone,I'm honestly scared",she says. "Okay,well only if you answer some questions for me", the caller says. "What about?",Lacie asks nervously. "Whatever the fuck I ask,"the caller says as Lacie opens up the same drawer that she got the knife from and sees nothing at all in it anymore. A tear drops out of her eye as she agrees. "Lets begin…..1st question…Do you like scary movies?", the stranger aks. "Kind of", Lacie says. "Well what's your favorite scary movie?", he asks. "Um,I don't know. I guess _When A Stranger Calls_… Just please leave me alone!",Lacie says looking around crying.

"The old or new version?", the caller asks ignoring her plead. "New",Lacie says wiping her eyes. "Hmmmm,well it looks like I'm running out of time. The shower stopped so we have to hurry", the caller laughs. "Next question,am I inside your house or outside your house?" "I'm guessing inside",Lacie responds. "Dumb question but I wanted to know if you are smarter than you look",the caller says as more tears drop out of Lacies eyes and she sits on the floor. "The real question is,where _am _I in your house?",the stranger asks hanging up. "Shit",Lacie mumbles hearing the dial tone and gets up slowly. She walks to her right towards the way George went to take a shower but grabs a fork that was in the sink first. A door opens and George comes out in a white shirt with red basketball shorts. "Lacie,what the hell is wrong with you tonight?",he asks not understanding her train of thought heading to her as the front door flies open and they scream and run into the bathroom as they see some kind of figure come in. The stranger has a all black mask on that looks painted and has on a black hoody tied all the way up on his face with black gloves,black sweatpants, and black boots with a big pocket knife in his hands.


	3. RIP

Chapter 3:

R.I.P

Lacie and George hear banging on the door, frightened to death. " You think you can fit through that window?", George whispers pointing to a small window above the toilet. "It's hard but yeah, you don't think he'll hear us?", Lacie asks. "Who cares we need to get out", George says. George pushes up the window as Lacie tries to get out. Halfway through to her hip, the door flies open. "Shit!", George yells as the killer heads towards him but he dodges and the killer manages to grab Lacie's foot as the rest of her body is out of the window about to drop. George picks up the small trashcan and hit's the killer in the head as he drops Lacie and she falls to the ground outside. George then runs out and heads to the kitchen going through drawers to find a knife and doesn't find anything but throws the bowl of fruit on the table at the stranger. The stranger is still after him as he heads to the front door and opens it seeing Lacie crying "help" & running away from the house. The killer grabs George and stabs him in his back two times and throws him off the porch into the bushes. "Help!", Lacie screams hopping as the killer dashes towards her.

She's next to George's car and opens it getting in from the passengers side as the killer is about a inch away. She locks it and looks at the killer straight in the face as he raises the knife and she backs up into the drivers seat. He stabs the window making a hole as she screams. He does it non stop until he breaks it and sticks his hand in to unlock the door and opens it as Lacie is screaming, turning around to unlock the drivers door. The stranger grabs her and pulls her out dragging her back to the house as she screams for help. Lacie is screaming and moving around wildly panicking as the killer picks her up to get on the porch and throws her inside the house and stabs her three times and then kicks her leaving her for dead. He walks to the house phone and dials 911 and lays it on the table then exit's the house.


	4. Plans?

Chapter 4

Plans?

Mason Rose is in his room sitting up listening to music on his iPod while viewing _Facebook_ on his "Blackberry Bold". He's a skinny light brown-caramel skinned boy with black hair cut low. Mason is in his _A & F _pajamas in which are sweats & a t-shirt. He has a regular floored house and his room is normal. Once you walk in the light brown dresser is on the left, the bed is straight ahead in which is the same color as the dresser but with navy blue spread and a long _Nautica_ pillow at the end of the bed. Across from the bed is the TV & on the right side of the room is a chair & matching nightstand & lamp.

Mason gets bored putting his iPod & phone down and gets his remote switching the TV channel. "Ring Ring", his cell phone rings and he sees it's one of his best friends Katie Pierce and answers. " Kate Kate Kate!... what's up dude!", he answers in his deep voice switching to the end of the bed laying on his stomach. "OJ! What are you doing?" she asks. "I'm not Obama's son ok?" Mason laughs. "But, nothing at all." he adds. " What the F ever, that's your secret father. I bet your mom slept with him", Katie jokes. "Ha….ha…funny. But, ew. Imagining my mom having sex is disgusting", Mason says. "Eww", he adds on shaking. "Hahahaha", Katie laughs. "Yeah funny to you, imagine Sharon & Andrew doing it, hahahaha", Mason mentions Katie's parents. "Ok, true true true. Ewww", she says. "But, whatever. Connor is having a party, gathering, or whatever you want to call it at his house Friday. You coming right?" she adds asking Mason.

He sighs, "I don't know". "Please please please. You have to come", "Okay Katie. Who's all coming?". "Well you know Clay will be there. I'm inviting Leah and I told Brody and Cassie they could come. You can invite someone", says Katie. "Well if I go, you know Danny will have to come. Maybe Mandy too." says Mason. "Ok cool", Katie says. "What's the occasion anyways? Connor doesn't even look like the social party type". "Boy ima shank you!" Katie says in humor. "He taught me how", she adds. "Sickkk. Yeah he's Michael Myers junior anyways", Mason jokes. "Boy", Katie says old timey. "Alright just kidding, I'll go", Mason says. "Yayyyyyy", says Katie. "But, Clay really thought of the idea. Their parents and sister are going to the river house Friday and said it is ok as long as the house looks the same when they come back". "Hmph, okay sounds cool. Glad it's homecoming week this week so we can wear regular clothes so I don't have to worry about changing", Mason says. "I know right. But, I'll talk to you in the morning before Sharon flips out on me since it's getting late", Katie says. "Haha ok. Yeah forgot Sharon's nightly room check." Mason laughs. "Haha oh yes. Laterrrr." says Katie. "Alrighty hasta luego", Mason says as they hang up and Mason turns his lamp off & get's under the covers for bed.


	5. Have You Heard?

Chapter 5

Have You Heard?

Mason grabs his navy blue one strapped book bag as he's getting ready to head out of the house for school. He has on dark ripped jeans, black & white low _Converse_, and a black shirt that says _Nicki Minaj _in white and has a picture of her mixed with cool blue, white, & black colors. He walks out of his room and there is a room on the left & a room on the right of him since his room is straight ahead. There is a bathroom on the right also and as he passes it the living room is on the left & kitchen on the right. He opens the fridge & get's a bottle of Dasani and go-gurt and heads down through the den area to leave.

"Mason", his mom _Lisa Moore_ calls his name as he opens the door. "Morning", she says; a short really light yellow/white skinned looking women with short spiky blonde/brown hair in her pajamas. "Morning", says Mason. "Me & Sheila are going to Wilkson tonight to eat out", says. "Okay, what restaurant?" Mason asks. "I think it's called _Raw, _it's a seafood place. This is my 1st time going; want me to bring you something back?". "No thanks", says Mason. "Well I'll see ya later. Love you, have a good day." says. "Love you too & ditto" Mason jokes with the ditto closing the door & leaving.

He lives near a lot of trees and is the next to the last house in his neighborhood. The weather is cool, which is normal in Strodefield. Mason has his iPod on and is booming "Anything, Anything" by Dramarama as he takes a curve and then left next to the funeral home & stops at a long double wide trailer where you see more houses around. Mandy Scott, a short brown skinned girl with black hair that stops at her shoulders happily skips out. She has on a purple "Hollister" shirt with jeans, white shoes, & a matching jacket. "OMG dude did you hear about Lacie Tillman?" Mandy cuts to the chase as Mason turns his music down a little. "Isn't that the red head that goes to Smith's Grove Academy?" Mason asks. "Yeah, well went." Mandy says. "Ew whore. She said she doesn't take birth control or lets a dude wear a condom while having sex with her." Mason adds now at the stop sign taking a right onto the main road. "That's gross but she was found dead this morning. Her and her boyfriend George Winn; they both were stabbed a lot of times", Mandy finally gets out. "What? Are you serious? Were they at one of their houses or what?" Mason asks shocked not knowing anything.

"Tonnie put on Facebook this morning, Lacie & George you will truly be missed because they were friends and all." Mandy starts to get into detail. "Tonnie Thompson?" Mason asks. "Yeah", Mandy says. "So I asked her who and she said call me; this was not too long ago. She said she was on the phone with Lacie last night and she was expecting her boyfriend to come over since her parents are out of town. So, Lacie told her she was getting prank calls and the door bell rang but when she opened it, no one was at the door." Mandy takes a breath. "What? Freaky" Mason says getting into the story like some scary story. "Well Lacie was sure George was at the door and hung up with Tonnie so that's the last she heard from her. Both of their dads are police officers so last night 911 got a call and they didn't hear anything on the other line. So, they tracked the call and went to check things out and as they were heading to the door, they saw her boyfriends body in the bushes just lying there dead." says Mandy pausing as they enter the gate into their school Strodefield High.

Not a big school but 2-story and the gym is next to the parking lot not attached to the school. "Whatttt, that's crazy", Mason says to what he is hearing. "Yeah. So, that's when they see the door cracked open and they go in and see Lacie lying there dead too. But, the phone wasn't in her hand. It was on the table next to her but still that's kind of strange", Mandy concludes. "The killer wanted her to be found obviously. You know I'm a horror movie expert so that means there is going to be another murder", Mason says sliding his legs comfortably next to the steering wheel. "You think so?" Mandy asks. "Yeah, what killer does that intentionally?" he says in a question but not directly asking.


	6. Friends

Chapter 6

Friends

"So is Tonnie coming to school today?" Mason asks. "Yeah, she was sad but not crying. They were 2 faced to each other any ways", Mandy says. "Yeah and they both were whores, but I'm sorry about Lacie". "Shut up", Mandy hits him slightly. The back door behind Mandy flies open and Katie Pierce hops in. "What the hell, well just jump right on in", Mason jokes sarcastically. Katie isn't pale white but not tan with long brown hair in a ponytail stopping to her back. She has on skull earrings and a black and white "American Eagle" shirt with dark jeans. "Mason look behind you", Katie says. "What's Ray Roth doing here?" Mason asks. They see a pale white skinned boy with orange hair cut military style and he's kind of muscular. "I swear I hate him after what happened. I could just go beat his ass right now", Mason says. "What happened?" Mandy asks as Mason eyes Katie. "Can't really tell you", Mason says. Ray is talking to two boys in the parking lot, Aaron Lector and Shane Vorhees. "I thought he graduated already?" Mason adds. "He did!" Katie says loud. "Well I guess he's dropping off his sister since she's a freshmen but still", she adds. "Katie it's going to be okay, calm down", Mandy smiles as Ray notices them looking at him and eyes them as he leaves his car on the other side of the gate. Katie turns around. "Where's Connor at any ways? Shouldn't you be with him?" Mason says. "He has a dentist appointment, he'll be here later after 1st period", Katie says. "I love your outfit", Mandy says. "Oh thanks, me and OJ are both wearing black today, weird huh?" Katie mentions. "Ha, just noticed that. But, those crazy skull earrings make you look gothic, stop wearing Connor's earrings", Mason laughs. Katie stares at him with a little smirk. "Yeah you can't stay mad at me little Carrie", he says in a baby voice reaching back squeezing her cheeks moving her face from the left to the right. "Stop!" Katie says, they are all laughing as she hits his hand. "Why did you call her Carrie?" Mandy asks lost. "Oh, because you know how I call Connor Michael Myers, well secretly. Katie is as demented as him so I gave her the name Carrie from the old horror movie about the chick that had telekinesis and killed her classmates at prom", he says. "Oh yeahhhh", Mandy says like a blonde. "Because they laughed at her and poured pigs blood on her", she adds. "Yeah, and Katie's hair makes the joke even funnier with the red feather in it", Mason says. "I'm going to give you two five seconds to get out of the car before I shank you", Katie says with a little smirk as the bell rings. "Let's go", Mason says. "Saved by the bell", Katie says as they head out and head in a long with the other drivers. "Hey I forgot to ask you guys did you hear about Laci-", Katie starts to ask as the guys cut her off. "Yep", they say. "Sad story, no matter how bad or disgusting a person may seem no one deserves to die", Katie says. "Yeah I know", Mason agrees. "Hey Mandy, you coming to Connor's party Friday night?" Katie asks as they head upstairs. "Ummm, didn't know about it", she says. "I told this retard last night", Katie says. "Shut up I forgot", he says. "Sure, I'll ask my mom, she wouldn't care", Mandy says. "Cool", Katie say. "Well I'll see you guys later", Mandy says leaving as Mason and Katie enter their small history class. They sit in the far right side of the classroom in the back next to the window. Katie on the right by the window and Mason next to her on the left, the desk scooted together. "Katie, Obama", Aaron Lector and Shane Vorhees walk in. Aaron, a short brown skin boy with a low haircut and all black on and Shane a reddish white skinned boy with brown blonde hair wearing brown boots, light jeans, and a red t-shirt. They sit in front of Katie and Mason. "Sorry about Lacie, Tonnie", Aaron says making the guys look up and see Tonnie Thompson, a pink skinned white girl with blue eyes and short brown hair stopping at her shoulders. "Thanks", she responds sitting two rows to the left of them. "Bitch", Katie mumbles. "Shut up", Mason smiles but serious as the tardy bell rings and students rush in just in time. "Damn I thought I was going to be late", a dark skinned boy about the size of Mason with a haircut like him and Aaron sits in the desk in front of Mason. It's Danny Baker, Mason's male best friend. He has on khaki pants, black n white Converse, and a black collared shirt. "Seriously Danny, who wears their uniform on homecoming week"? Mason mentions. Danny turns back and flicks Mason off as Mason laughs; "I forgot", Danny says. "Shane what was Ray talking to you and Aaron about this morning"? Katie asks seeing Ray still bothered her.


End file.
